<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Once Upon A Dream by Space_ninja</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23889166">Once Upon A Dream</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_ninja/pseuds/Space_ninja'>Space_ninja</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Legacies (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Dreams, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Hurt No Comfort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:54:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>592</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23889166</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_ninja/pseuds/Space_ninja</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Angrily she pulled the cigar from her lips. She was so done with his bullshit.</p><p> </p><p>Or  Hope has a sad dream</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is hella short but thank you for checking ot out!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Angrily she pulled the cigar from her lips. She was so done with his bullshit. How dare he walk in here after breaking her heart and act like he's better than her. "Dont fucking come in here acting like you give a flying fuck about m-" He cut her off with a kiss. Her stomach twisted as nostalgia flooded her. Memories of lazy days in bed and late nights under the stars slammed into her. His lips still tasted like home. They were still smooth and warm. Every one of her problems slowly faded into nothing but whispers as happiness took hold. She leaned deeper into this kiss wanting more of that feeling. He pulled away leaving her lips tingling. " I love you" his voice was laced with pain and sadness " I'm so sorry I did this to you, but I'm here now and I swear to you I'm never going to hurt you again" He gazed into her eyes and studied them as if he was trying to read her mind. She felt the tears build behind her eyes. She had longed for him to say those words for so long. A warm hand softly brushed over her cheek. Instinctively as leaned into his hand. Her eyelashes fluttered and she collapsed into his arms. God she missed that warmth. He pulled her close to his chest. " why?" the question spilled from her lips before she could stop it. He simply pulled her closer as tears poured down her cheeks. She curled into his chest "I love-" the warmth around her disappeared. The cold took over chilling her to the bone. The colorful world around her faded to black and she opened her eyes to a dark gray room. '<em>Oh</em>' she thoughts she sadly curled into herself '<em> it was just a dream'</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Landon's pov</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Landon's dream</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Welp this is Landon's pov I hope you enjoy!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Angrily she pulled the cigar from her lips "Dont fucking come in here acting like you give a flying fuck about m-" He cut her off with a kiss. He could taste the smoke on her chapped lips. The spice of the tobacco flooded his taste buds. It pained him to see her this way, broken, shattered, reduced to nothing but scraps all because of him. Her lips were once soft and her mouth as sweet as chocolate. Now her lips scraped against his and all he could taste was alcohol and tobacco. It was a painful reminder of what he did to her. He broke the kiss and stared at her with pure devotion. " I love you" his voice was laced with pain and sadness " I'm so sorry I did this to you, but I'm here now and I swear to you I'm never going to hurt you again" Her chocolate eyes glossed over, her face twisted as she tried to hold back tears. He brushed over her cheek softly and she leaned into his hand. Her eyelashes fluttered and she collapsed into his arms. He pulled her close to his chest. " I love you" spilled from her lips in the softest whisper he had ever heard. He simply held her closer to his chest. She curled into his chest and opened her mouth to say something "I love-" her voice suddenly drifted into nothing. The warmth in his arms disappeared. The cold took over his body, wrapping around his lungs and into his heart. The brightly lit bar faded to black nothingness. Then he opened his eyes to a dim dusty motel room. As he looked around the dark room he thought '<em>Oh, it was just a dream'</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading :))</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>